


На Небесах не говорят о море

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Knocking on the Heaven's Door Fusion, M/M, Ocean, Road Trip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Кастиэль хочет увидеть океан. Кроули не подписывался участвовать в римейке «Достучаться до небес», но кто его спрашивал?





	На Небесах не говорят о море

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к 10 сезону сериала; асексуальный Кастиэль

_«На небе только и разговоров, что о море и о закате. Там говорят о том, как чертовски здорово наблюдать за огромным огненным шаром, как он тает в волнах. И еле видимый свет, словно от свечи, горит где-то в глубине… »_  
«Достучаться до небес».

  
  
Девушка, похожая на Лолу из фильма «Беги, Лола, беги» ( такая же майка, камуфляжные штаны и тяжёлые ботинки) подошла к музыкальному автомату. Вскоре бар наполнили биты европейской эстрады девяностых. Кроули снисходительно улыбнулся: девушка была симпатичная, и в любое другое время он поиграл бы с ней немного (лёгкий флирт, пиво и разговоры о музыке, ничего такого). Но напротив него сидел ангел, полвечера тянущий одну порцию виски, и выглядел это ангел неважно: его бледность не скрывал даже окутавший зал полумрак.  
  
— Это не похоже на похмелье, Кастиэль, — вполголоса заметил Кроули. — Скорее, на отравление.  
  
Кастиэль равнодушно пожал плечами:  
  
— Чужая благодать — это яд, так что всё верно.  
  
— Тем не менее, без неё тебе становится ещё хуже, о чём тебе прекрасно известно. Видишь, до чего я докатился: говорю вслух банальности, — скривился Кроули.  
  
— Зачем ты здесь? — вздохнул Кастиэль. — У тебя других дел нет? Управлять Адом, например?  
  
— Я всегда плохо переносил духоту. А ещё мне интересно, чем закончится твоя история.  
  
Кроули не лгал. Кастиэль умудрился заинтриговать его с первой же встречи. Поначалу он производил впечатление обычного ангела, одетого в костюм не по размеру и дурацкий плащ, и казался более наивным, чем его братья и сёстры. Лёгкой добычей. Однако скоро выяснилось, что под наивностью скрывались железная воля и убийственный сарказм.  
  
Нет, лучшими друзьями они бы вряд ли стали, хотя Кроули сарказм очень ценил (в Аду с ним было плоховато), но потом Кастиэль предал его, присвоив души Чистилища, и что-то, похожее на симпатию, превратилось в ненависть. Ангела хотелось убить и сделать это очень, очень медленно.  
  
А потом хотелось просто пытать. Потому что мёртвым уже всё равно. Им не отомстишь. Сейчас Кроули мог себе признаться ещё в одном: если бы он убил Кастиэля, всё закончилось бы. А это было бы очень печально.  
  
Поэтому то, что Кастиэль лишился собственной благодати и теперь его убивала чужая, бесило особенно сильно. Кроули желал быть тем, кто решит его судьбу. Но упрямец всё и всегда решал сам. Возможно, именно это и привлекало.  
  
Кроули поднял бокал в молчаливом тосте. Несколько минут они сидели, наблюдая за другими посетителями, как вдруг Кастиэль произнёс:  
  
— Я никогда не видел океана.  
  
Кроули чуть не поперхнулся.  
  
— А как же случай с рыбкой, которую ты едва не раздавил?  
  
— Поверхность Земли с тех пор сильно изменилась. И я никогда не бродил по побережью в человеческом теле. Совсем другие ощущения. Наверное. Давно, ещё до падения ангелов, Дин собирался показать мне Тихий океан, но мы так никуда и не поехали.  
  
— Дай угадаю. Помешали Испытания и Метатрон.  
  
Если честно, Кроули радовался тому, что Сэм не закончил проходить Испытания. Открытые врата Ада значили свободу передвижения по Земле, и он был не готов её потерять.  
  
— Да, — коротко ответил Кастиэль и согнулся в приступе кашля. Когда он отнял руку ото рта, на ладони остались красные разводы.  
  
Кроули поджал губы.  
  
— Снова изображу мистера Очевидность: тебе очень нужна новая доза благодати. Пусть она и яд, без неё ты точно покойник.  
  
— Больше ни один ангел не умрёт от моей руки, — сквозь зубы процедил Кастиэль.  
  
— И что? Поедешь к океану, как герои фильма «Достучаться до Небес», и тихо умрёшь на берегу? Твой драгоценный Дин, несомненно, огорчится. А ты не любишь его расстраивать.  
  
— Со временем он обо мне забудет.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, Кастиэль. Вы нужны друг другу. Черт, почему я вообще должен тебе об этом напоминать? Я что, сваха? Вы двое давно притча во языцех и на Небесах, и на Земле, и даже в Аду. Демоны ставки делают, когда вы наконец сойдётесь.  
  
Кастиэль выпрямился. Стиснул в ладони нечастный бокал.  
  
— Этого не будет.  
  
— Почему? Станешь отрицать, что влюблён в Дина до потери ангельских мозгов?  
  
— Я не могу дать ему того, чего он хочет.  
  
— Так. Не понял, в чём проблема, пернатый. Ты ему нравишься. Это и слепой заметит.  
  
— Да, моя оболочка вызывает в нём желание. Я чувствую его отзвук. Но желаем мы разного.  
  
Кроули рассмеялся.  
  
— Тебе откуда знать?  
  
— У меня был секс, — последовал до неловкого прямой ответ. — Когда я стал человеком. И я понял, что никогда не хочу им заниматься. Это приятно, но не более. Я не чувствую никакого удовольствия, страсти или чего-то подобного. Однако, когда Дин обнял меня в Чистилище…  
  
Кроули едва удержался, чтобы не завопить: «Ангел хочет обнимашек!», но даже ему было неудобно смеяться над чужими предпочтениями, особенно в том, что касалось сексуальности. Ну, или в данном случае асексуальности. Жаль. Кроули иногда представлял оргию с участием Кастиэля, Дина и себя любимого. Не очень часто. И только в моменты, когда не требовалось срочно решать проблемы в Аду.  
  
— Уверен, Дин тебя удивит.  
  
— Слишком поздно.  
  
— И, кстати, во время нашего загула по барам Северной Дакоты он вёл себя очень прилично. Прими это к сведению, дорогуша.  
  
Кастиэль печально улыбнулся.  
  
— Знаешь, на Небесах не говорят о море. Если бы мы о нём говорили — о том, как волны ласково касаются берега и отбегают назад, словно испугавшись чего-то, или, наоборот, сердито разбиваются о прибрежные камни. О том, как вода меняет цвет в зависимости от освещения: иногда она зелёная, иногда голубая, как небо над головой, а иногда серая как туман…  
  
— Да ты романтик.  
  
Кастиэль поднялся, оставляя недопитый виски, и направился к двери. Кроули пошёл за ним.  
  
«Линкольн Континенталь» выделялся среди других машин на стоянке своими размерами и желтизной. Должно быть, когда на корпус светило солнце, он блестел, как карамелька. Кастиэль умел выбирать странные вещи, в которых что-то было. Конечно, герои фильма угнали для своей поездки более шикарное авто, но, за неимением лучшего, сойдет и это. На мгновение мелькнула шальная мысль позаимствовать из бара текилу и лимоны — для аутентичности, и Кроули не удержался от смешка, представив лицо Кастиэля после этой выходки.  
  
— Ты украл машину Джеймса Бонда? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Я заплатил за неё пятьсот долларов, — спокойно ответил Кастиэль. — И деньги эти я честно заработал тяжёлым трудом.  
  
Кроули не отреагировал на шпильку.  
  
— Рад за тебя, пернатый. Честный труд облагораживает. Если верить Дарвину, именно он сделал из обезьяны человека. Хотя мы знаем, как всё было на самом деле, верно?  
  
Если машина продавалась так дёшево, она была далеко не в идеальном состоянии. По сведениям Кроули, Кастиэль не разбирался в механике. Значит, он либо потратил ещё некоторую сумму на ремонт, либо скрепил прорехи благодатью. Кроули ставил на последнее. Он дождался, пока Кастиэль сядет за руль, и устроился на пассажирском сиденье.  
  
— Отсюда до Сан-Франциско четырнадцать часов пути. Если гнать без остановки, конечно, — сказал он. — С перерывами получится дольше. Если переночуем в мотеле, то сутки. В принципе, неплохо. Мартин и Руди добирались до своего океана гораздо дольше. Мне не удастся перед отъездом уговорить тебя заглянуть в казино? Чемодана с пятью миллионами у тебя в багажнике, насколько мне известно, не завалялось. А жаль. Не то чтобы мы нуждались в банкнотах с Бенджамином Франклином, да и я не нищий — Король Ада всё-таки — но это было бы красиво. С кинематографической точки зрения. Представь себе фешенебельный отель с мраморными лестницами, хрустальными люстрами, высокими потолками. Где-то внутри притаилось казино… Назовём его «Рояль». Покрытые бархатом столы, «делайте ставки, господа». Шик. Хотя в таком виде тебя туда вряд ли пустят, дорогуша. Тебе не помешал бы новый гардероб. Твой плащ привлекает слишком много внимания, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
  
Кастиэль отмер и уставился на него нечитаемым взглядом:  
  
— Ты ещё здесь?  
  
— Разумеется. Если мы снимаем американскую версию «Достучаться до небес», нужно играть по правилам. Кино ошибок не прощает, поверь мне. Только посмотри, куда оно скатилось за последние несколько лет.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Главных героев всегда двое. Это правило номер один. Кроме того, никто не должен путешествовать в одиночестве. Ясно?  
  
Кастиэль молча завёл двигатель. Машина тронулась с места удивительно мягко. Кроули расслабленно откинулся на спинку. Сиденья в «Линкольне», надо отдать им должное, были удобными. Машина не для гонок, а для комфорта. Почти слоган.  
  
— Чего-то не хватает, — задумчиво пробормотал Кроули и щёлкнул пальцами. Радио включилось, и Боб Дилан запел о дверях в рай. — Так намного лучше, хотя нам далеко до финальных титров.  
  
Кастиэль фыркнул, но радио не выключил. Видимо, песня ему тоже пришлась по душе.  
  


***

  
  
Через три часа Кроули потребовал, чтобы они затормозили у заправки: «Линкольн» нуждался в топливе. К тому же возникало впечатление, что Кастиэль с каждой милей делался всё бледнее, и Кроули рассудил, что небольшой отдых ему не повредит: за руль ангел его пускать явно не намеревался. Похоже, трепетное отношение к личному автотранспорту передалось ему от Дина — тот носился со своей «Импалой», как курица с яйцом. И Метка Каина этого не изменила. Дин был постоянен в своих привязанностях.  
  
Они зашли внутрь магазинчика, чтобы заплатить за бензин и купить еды и воды. Кроули предпочёл бы ресторан, желательно со звёздами Мишлен. Он заказал бы мидий под пармезаном, жареных креветок и лобстера. Потребовал бы лучшего вина и, возможно, тирамису на десерт.  
  
Кастиэль взял с полки минералку и сушёное мясо. К его вкусам в еде Дин тоже определённо приложил руку.  
  
— Ты безнадёжен, ангел, — буркнул Кроули, утешая себя тем, что в любой момент может материализовать для себя любимый виски и пару изысканных закусок. Раз машину вёл не он, то трезвым ему быть не требовалось.  
  
Колокольчик над дверью звякнул: в магазинчике появилась новая посетительница — молодая женщина с тёмными волосами и хмурым выражением на лице. Кроули напрягся: неземной свет внутри выдавал в ней ангела. На всякий случай он шагнул ближе к Кастиэлю. Тот сосредоточенно разглядывал упаковки с яблочными дольками.  
  
— Ты… — прошипела женщина.  
  
Кастиэль обернулся.  
  
— Здравствуй, Алина. Я думал, ты вернулась на Небеса, как Ханна.  
  
— Ты позаботился о том, чтобы мне не хотелось туда возвращаться, — выплюнула Алина, и Кастиэль вздрогнул, как от удара. — Небеса сейчас как поле боя после битвы. Ты заплатишь за это, предатель!  
  
С этими словами она вытащила свой клинок и бросилась к Кастиэлю. Тот даже не попытался отступить в сторону или достать собственное оружие. Кроули одним ловким движением перехватил руку Алины, сжал так, что кость жалобно хрустнула. Алина вскрикнула, её пальцы разжались. Свободной рукой Кроули поймал клинок.  
  
— А без пафоса обойтись никак? — он приставил острие к шее Алины, легко надавил. На коже выступили алые капли. — И что вам в раю не сиделось? Лежали бы себе на облачках, играли бы на арфах и горя не знали. Нет, надо было спуститься на грешную Землю и наломать там дров.  
  
— У нас нет арф! — почти в один голос воскликнули Алина и Кастиэль.  
  
Кроули покачал головой.  
  
— Как я уже говорил, ангелы безнадёжны.  
  
Он надавил клинком сильнее. Кастиэль потянул его за предплечье:  
  
— Оставь её.  
  
— Как знаешь. — Кроули толкнул Алину к стене. — Клинок не отдам, извини. Он мне пригодится — что-то вы, ангелы, больно нервные стали. Пошли, Кас. Океан от нас не убежит, но хотелось бы доехать до него в этом столетии.  
  
У кассы Кастиэль долго рылся в карманах и, наконец, извлёк мятую двадцатку.  
  
— Сдачи не надо, — заявил Кроули и потащил его к выходу.  
  
Выпить хотелось как никогда, но он полагал, что дотерпит до мотеля. Если они не влипнут в очередную неприятность по дороге. Кастиэль просто притягивал беду. Кроули подумал бы, что его кто-то проклял, но он знал, что это не так. Ни один демон не осмелился бы на такое без его ведома. В конце концов они усвоили, что за непослушанием следует жестокое наказание, по сравнению с которым пытки Инквизиции так, прогулка в парке. Так что плюсы от правления Абаддон всё-таки имелись. Ведь, как утверждают, всё познаётся в сравнении.  
  
— Ключи, — потребовал Кроули.  
  
Кастиэль проигнорировал его и открыл водительскую дверь.  
  
— Понятно. Упрямство прежде тебя родилось. Кого-то мне это напоминает…  
  
«Континенталь» плавно выехал на шоссе. Кроули открыл бардачок и присвистнул.  
  
— Знакомая кассета с «Металликой». Сам одолжил или это подарок Дина? Ты вообще в курсе, что это значит, когда тебе дарят собственноручно записанную плёнку? Нет? Я объясню. Если Дин вдруг вручит тебе кассету с топ двенадцать песен «Лед Зеппелин», он неровно к тебе дышит.  
  
— Кроули, заткнись, — произнёс Кастиэль. Прозвучало это почти добродушно. Ну, или Кроули так показалось.  
  
— Понял. Буду любоваться пейзажем.  
  
Сто пятнадцатый проигрыш песни Боба Дилана подряд Кастиэль наверняка бы не оценил. Кроули успокоился на том, что украл у него несколько яблочных долек и полоску мяса, жёсткого как камень.  
  
Вода и указанные дольки не улучшили самочувствия Кастиэля. Когда они проезжали национальный парк с красноречивым названием «Долина смерти», машину резко занесло вправо. Каким-то чудом Кастиэль сумел выровнять её и потом затормозить. Они встали на обочине прямо под запрещающим знаком. Кастиэль со стоном выпустил руль и повалился вбок. Из уголка рта тонкой струйкой поползла кровь, и Кроули понял, что до Калифорнии они не доедут. Время вышло, из песочных часов высыпался весь песок.  
  
Кастиэль дышал рвано и с присвистом. Казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Глядя на него, не верилось, что когда-то этот ангел испепелял демонов пачками, по одному щелчку пальцев. И что именно он вырезал половину своих братьев и сестёр на Небесах, когда изображал бога. Видеть его больным и сломленным было неправильно.  
  
Кроули скривился в отвращении, потрогал спрятанный в пиджаке клинок. Мизерикордия. Удар милосердия. Он мог без усилий перерезать это беззащитное горло. Впитать в себя ангельскую агонию. Выведать, где Кастиэль спрятал оружие Каина. Насладиться победой. Но разве это победа — торжествовать над тем, кто жалок? Кроули признался себе, хоть и мысленно, что не убьёт Кастиэля. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем.  
  
Сэм Винчестер начал третье Испытание — очищение души Короля Ада — и непременно закончил бы его. Помешал Дин, который был не в силах смириться с тем, что, закрыв врата Ада, его младший брат умрёт. Но, возможно, в той заброшенной церквушке Сэм всё же что-то сломал в Кроули, и человечность захватила его душу как вирус.  
  
Чужая благодать мерцала в Кастиэле слабым огоньком. Требовалась новая и срочно. Кроули торжествующе улыбнулся. Создавая ангелов, Отец допустил существенный промах: ангел не мог не откликнуться на своё имя при вызове. А благодаря Кастиэлю Кроули знал одно имя. Алина.  
  
Он выбрался из машины и прошёл несколько метров. Достать необходимые для ритуала ингредиенты проблемы не составляло. Должны же низшие демоны как-то отрабатывать свой хлеб.  
  
Когда содержимое чаши задымилось, перед ним появилась Алина всё с той же недовольной миной.  
  
— Адское отродье…  
  
Кроули поднял руку.  
  
— Потише, дамочка. Как там говорил Терминатор? «Мне нужна твоя одежда и мотоцикл»? Но у нас другое кино, поэтому скажу: мне нужна твоя благодать, дорогуша.  
  
— Стараешься для этого отступника? Который посмел отринуть все наши законы и вступить в противоестественную связь с человеком?  
  
Кроули оскалился.  
  
— Информация неверная. Мой пернатый друг равнодушен к сексу. Он хочет исключительно целомудренных объятий. Может, поцелуй в щёчку. Так что нимб не зря парит над его головой. А вот вы, ребята, знаете толк в извращениях. Желать, чтобы все вокруг мучились, немного не по-ангельски, вы не находите?  
  
Он оказался рядом с Алиной в мгновение ока с клинком в руке и через секунду наблюдал, как её благодать наполняла склянку из специального, заговорённого стекла.  
  
— Никогда не слушай разглагольствования того, кто пытается тебя убить. Это правило номер два.  
  
Кроули пожалел, что не может похлопать себя по спине, и вернулся к «Линкольну». Кастиэль как раз пришёл в себя и моргал, борясь с оцепенением. Кроули поднёс склянку к его губам. Кастиэль слабо замотал головой.  
  
Теряя терпение, Кроули схватил его за подбородок.  
  
— Ты сказал, что ни один ангел не умрёт от твоей руки. Насчёт моих рук договорённостей не было. Пей вино, Гертруда.  
  


***

  
  
Благодать Алины взбодрила Кастиэля — если это слово было уместно — но о том, чтобы вести машину, речи не шло. Кроули переместил его на пассажирское сиденье, завёл двигатель. И чертыхнулся. «Линкольн», словно чувствуя, что за рулём не его хозяин, двинулся с места рывками, да и дальше по дороге поехал так, будто она вся состояла из колдобин.  
  
Слава адскому огню, в ближайшем мотеле нашёлся свободный номер. Кроули сгрузил Кастиэля на кровать, как куль с мукой.  
  
— Отдыхай, голубок. И не делай резких движений.  
  
— Кроули.  
  
— Я быстро. Два главных героя, помнишь? Не скучай.  
  
Дин и Сэм находились не в бункере: они жгли кости призрака школьного учителя из Миннесоты, который и после смерти терроризировал учеников старшей школы, мстя им за вымышленные обиды. Кроули пообещал демону на посылках, принесшему эту весть, внеплановый выходной и материализовался рядом с раскопанной могилой.  
  
— Хорошо горит. Красиво.  
  
Сэм от неожиданности чуть не выронил лопату, а Дин тихо, но от всего сердца выматерился.  
  
— Предупреждать надо!  
  
— Привет, мальчуки. Вы знаете, что на небесах не говорят о море?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Каса этот факт очень расстраивает.  
  
Дин подобрался, будто готовясь к атаке.  
  
— Что с Касом? — требовательно спросил он.  
  
— Наш друг собрался к морю-океану, — невозмутимо продолжил Кроули, отряхивая с пиджака воображаемые пылинки. — Хочет на волны полюбоваться, прежде чем сыграть в ящик. Как по мне, весьма романтично. Но для того, чтобы получилась достойная версия «Достучаться до небес», не хватает драмы.  
  
— Кас умирает?  
  
— Он вам не рассказывал? Патовая ситуация на самом деле. Чужая благодать убивает его, но медленно. А без неё он умрёт очень быстро.  
  
Монстры и другие охотники не зря считали, что Винчестеры отличаются умом и сообразительностью.  
  
— Каса спасёт его собственная благодать, — сказал Сэм.  
  
— Кто гарантирует, что Метатрон не использовал её всю для заклинания? — возразил Дин.  
  
Сэм выразительно хмыкнул.  
  
— Он запасливый тип. Наверняка где-то припрятал остатки.  
  
Дин вздохнул.  
  
— Вопрос в том, где его искать. Кас говорил, что он вроде связался с телевидением. Снимает ограбления и несчастные случаи для криминальной хроники.  
  
— Никогда не понимал, что люди находят в передачах вроде «муж ударил жену сковородкой, насмерть». Это же жуть почище упырей, — протянул Сэм.  
  
— Часики тикают, — напомнил Кроули.  
  
— Я принесу ноутбук из «Импалы»!  
  
Всемогущий Гугл не подвёл: сюжеты ангела, чья писательская карьера с позором провалилась, крутили по одному из местных каналов. Дальнейшее было делом техники: Дин позвонил продюсеру «Криминальной хроники» и представился осведомителем Марвина Джеймса (этим именем подписывали снятые Метатроном кадры).  
  
— У меня есть сведения об ограблении одного особняка. Мистер Джеймс очень рассердится, если узнает, что упустил возможность снять шикарный репортаж.  
  
Продюсер охотно дал Дину мобильный телефон «мистера Джеймса». Геолокацию тот отключать не захотел. Ну, или не подозревал, что она включена. Это не имело значения. Главное, теперь у них был адрес Метатрона. И Кроули с удовольствием перенёс Дина и Сэма в его квартиру.  
  
Метатрон в домашнем халате и тапочках сидел за столом, ел печенье, рассыпая повсюду крошки, и печатал что-то на старой печатной машинке с западающими клавишами. «Наверное, создаёт новый шедевр, от которого вздрогнут в ужасе все образованные читатели», — подумал Кроули. Графомания, в отличие от многих болезней, не поддавалась лечению.  
  
Метатрон, пока Дин не прочистил горло, даже головы не поднял.  
  
— Игнорировать гостей невежливо, — заметил Кроули.  
  
— А если это незваные гости? — парировал Метатрон.  
  
— Где благодать Каса? — Дин был не из тех, кто тянул кота за хвост. — Отвечай.  
  
Метатрон презрительно сморщил нос.  
  
— Думаешь, я вас испугаюсь? Я-то сил не терял и при необходимости размажу вас по стенам, хотя очень не хочется портить интерьер. Вы меня отвлекаете. Искать стопятидесятый синоним к слову «сказал» — задачка не из лёгких.  
  
Дин улыбнулся. От этой улыбки кожу продирал мороз. На месте Метатрона Кроули бы боялся, потому что, когда Дин был в таком настроении, бояться стоило.  
  
— Я не могу умереть, о классик наш недооценённый. Ты позаботился об этом, когда убил меня на том складе. Метка меня воскресила. Она не даёт мне отправиться в мир иной. И жаждет крови. Мне не нужен Первый клинок, чтобы выпустить тебе кишки. Хочешь это проверить?  
  
— Мне лень, — сказал Метатрон.  
  
— Поразительная честность, — не удержался Кроули. — Выпил зелье правды ненароком?  
  
Метатрон взял с блюдца последнее печенье и расплылся в пародии на радушную улыбку.  
  
— Метка просит моей крови? Я не доставлю ей этого удовольствия чисто из принципа. Кроме того, чем быстрее я сообщу вам то, что вы желаете знать, тем быстрее вы уйдёте. У меня сроки горят.  
  
— Ну? — поторопил его Дин.  
  
— Библиотека на соседней улице, секция классической литературы, книга Шарля де Костера с жёлтым корешком, — со скучающим видом произнёс Метатрон. — Название романа подсказать или сами догадаетесь?  
  
Дин перевёл взгляд на Кроули.  
  
— Я вам не мальчик на побегушках, Белка.  
  
— Это сэкономит время. Ты сам говорил, что у Каса его практически нет. И если Кас умрёт…  
  
Невысказанная угроза повисла в воздухе тяжёлым облаком.  
  
— Ладно. С вас виски пятидесятилетней выдержки, мальчуки.  
  
Как ни странно, Метатрон не обманул. Благодать обнаружилась там, где он указал: в издании «Легенды об Уленшпигеле» 1954 года.  
  
— Надо же так изуродовать бедную книгу, — проворчал Кроули, вытряхивая из прорезанного углубления склянку с серебристым огоньком внутри. Благодати осталась лишь малая часть, но Кастиэлю хватит.  
  
Кроули зажал склянку в руке и переместился в гостиную Метатрона.  
  
— Держи, Белка. Не разбей смотри.  
  
Дин, как показалось Кроули, уставился на благодать Кастиэля с благоговением. Он нежно погладил пальцем прозрачное стекло и бережно убрал склянку в карман куртки.  
  
— Всё? — осведомился Метатрон. — Вы довольны?  
  
Дин хищно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
Он со значением взглянул на Кроули. Посыл не оставлял сомнений: Кроули телепортировался Метатрону за спину и обхватил его, не давая двигаться. Сэм открыл пустой флакон, до этого стоявший на полке. Раньше в нём было ароматическое масло — от него всё ещё исходил запах сандала и чего-то хвойного. Дин достал прихваченный из «Импалы» ангельский клинок.  
  
Кроули одобрительно кивнул. Лишить врага зубов, чтобы тот потом не вцепился в зад, всегда было хорошей идеей. Когда благодать, почему-то очень тёмного, насыщенного фиолетового цвета, перетекла во флакон, Кроули отпустил Метатрона.  
  
— Пиши дальше свой шедевр. Нам пора.  
  
Метатрон ничего не ответил, но Кроули и не ждал ответа.  
  
— Полагаю, благодать может выжечь Метку. Они, по сути, являются противоположностью друг друга, — сказал Сэм, когда они вышли на улицу.  
  
Дин поёжился.  
  
— К этой благодати я и на метр не подойду, — прошипел он.  
  
— Тогда отдайте мне, — предложил Кроули. — Я найду, как её применить с пользой.  
  
— Ну уж нет, — Сэм убрал флакон в свою сумку. — Потом хлопот не оберёшься. Я морально не готов отбиваться от армии анмонов.  
  
— Кого?!  
  
— Ангелов-Демонов. Сокращённо анмоны.  
  
— Сэм.  
  
— Не только ты имеешь право придумывать монстрам имена!  
  
— Мы поговорим об этом позже. Кроули, перенеси нас к Касу. Желательно, вместе с «Импалой».  
  
Поистине, наглость действительно была вторым счастьем.  
  
— Всё ещё не мальчик на побегушках, — проворчал Кроули. — Держитесь крепче!  
  


***

  
  
В номере мотеля, где он оставил Кастиэля, никого не было.  
  
— Ушёл, упрямый сукин сын, — констатировал Кроули. —Точнее, уехал. Интересно, насколько далеко…  
  
Дин неосознанно коснулся кармана с благодатью.  
  
— И где теперь его искать?  
  
— Так я ещё и навигатор? — притворно возмутился Кроули. — Не боись, найдём мы твоего ангелочка.  
  
— Он не…  
  
— Ложь — страшный грех, Дино. Поверь специалисту. И очень советую тебе обнять Кастиэля, когда ты его увидишь. Ему это нужно намного больше, чем благодать. А сейчас не мешайте мне искать блудного друга. Погуляйте на улице, что ли.  
  
Конечно, Дин и Сэм никуда не пошли. И не переставали сверлить Кроули взглядами, полными нетерпения и тревоги.  
  
Но ему приходилось работать в условиях и похуже. Поэтому Кроули закрыл глаза и раскинул телепатическую сеть. Результат, мягко говоря, его ошарашил. Кастиэль никак не мог доехать побережья Сан-Франциско за час. Для ангела, лишённого возможности летать, это было невозможно физически. Он несколько успокоился, почувствовал энергетический след людей-птиц. Они преодолевали тысячи километров за считанные минуты и обычно жили высоко в горах и с человечеством не общались. По слухам, их осталось не больше ста — остальных людей-птиц истребили демоны и охотники, принимающие их за летучих монстров. Как Кастиэлю удалось связаться с одним из этих бедняг? И чем он заплатил за услугу? Кроули допускал, что человек-птица мог просто пожалеть умирающего ангела и отнести его на берег океана по доброте душевной. Кастиэль не только привлекал неприятности. Гораздо чаще он вызывал желание помочь.  
  
— Нашёл, — сказал Кроули вслух. Дин тут же оживился.  
  
— Так чего мы ждём? Лётной погоды?  
  
— Демонский экспресс к вашим услугам. Напитки и еду в пути не предлагаю. Поехали!  
  


***

  
  
Берег был пуст, потому что на Сан-Франциско опустилась ночь и зажгла в небе звёзды, видимые несмотря на льющийся отовсюду искусственный неоновый свет. Выражаясь словами Кастиэля, «хорошие вещи случаются».  
  
Сам ангел стоял у воды. Позабытые плащ и ботинки валялись на песке. Кастиэль смотрел на омывающие берег волны и огромную водную гладь без конца и без края.  
  
Сэм собрался окликнуть его, но Кроули остановил его, указав подбородком на Дина. Сэм молча кивнул. Кастиэль не обернулся, хотя Кроули был уверен, что он ощутил их присутствие.  
  
Дин торопливо развязал шнурки и скинул ботинки. Неслышно подошёл к Кастиэлю, встал рядом. Кастиэль продолжал смотреть на волны, а Дин — на его профиль. Потом он наклонился ближе и что-то шепнул очень тихо. Так тихо, что слова был способен уловить лишь ангельский слух.  
  
Кастиэль повернулся к нему. Так же тихо ответил. Дин вынул из кармана куртки склянку с благодатью, осторожно вложил её в ладонь Кастиэля. Отступил было на шаг, но Кастиэль покачал головой, а потом медленно протянул руку и погладил Дина по щеке с мягкой улыбкой.  
  
— Кас, — выдохнул Дин. Еле слышно, но имя легко прочиталось по движению губ.  
  
Кастиэль открыл склянку. Но не поднёс её ко рту, а опрокинул над ладонью и подбросил серебристое, клубящееся облако вверх, к небу и звёздам. Оно устремилось прочь, на недосягаемую высоту.  
  
Дин потрясённо вскрикнул, Сэм сжал кулаки. Кроули хотелось встряхнуть Кастиэля и спросить, что он творит, чёрт возьми.  
  
Кастиэль, всё с той же мягкой улыбкой, вытянул руки навстречу небесам. Серебристое облако вдруг ринулось обратно вниз. Оно больше не было маленьким и полупрозрачным. Кроули мог поклясться, что оно коснулось звёзд и тысячекратно увеличилось в размерах. Облако окутало Дина и Кастиэля и рассыпалось снопом ярких искр. Они таяли в воздухе, опускались на гребни ласковых волн, на мгновение подсвечивая их, и от этого зрелища перехватывало дыхание.  
  
Дин рванулся вперёд, сжал Кастиэля в крепких объятиях. Кроули сочувственно поморщился — рёбра там явно захрустели — но Кастиэль без колебаний обнял Дина в ответ.  
  
— Что случилось? — озадаченно прошептал Сэм.  
  
Кроули беззаботно пожал плечами.  
  
— Случилось чудо. Такое иногда происходит.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду?..  
  
— Возможно. С них станется. Пишут же в книгах, что настоящая любовь исцеляет. По мне, так это чушь невероятная, но кто знает. Раз в год и палка стреляет, почему бы влюблённым не спасти друг друга объятием?  
  
Дин, прижимая Кастиэля к себе как нечто хрупкое и драгоценное, целовал его щёки, лоб, подбородок, ничуть не стесняясь присутствия брата и Кроули.  
  
За спиной Кастиэля, крылья, которые видел только Кроули, трепетали всеми перьями. Старые шрамы виднелись в прорехах, там, где перья сломались или были выдраны в схватке. На одном крыле заживал перелом. Красотой они не отличались, но это пока. Раны заживут, перья вырастут. Кроули усмехнулся. Судя по всему, ангелов ждёт большой сюрприз. Они как-то забыли о том, что крылья Кастиэля не сгорели при падении с Небес, потому что на тот момент Метатрон уже превратил его в человека.  
  
Всё же, наблюдать за Дином и Касом, которые теперь целовались, пусть и довольно невинно, было неловко.  
  
— Сэм? — позвал Кроули. — Думаю, за наших голубков временно можно не беспокоиться. В ближайшие часы они вряд ли оторвутся друг от друга. Заметь, я не говорю о чём-то пошлом. И я всё ещё хочу виски пятидесятилетней выдержки. Пить одному — дурной тон.  
  
— Предлагаешь присоединиться? — рассмеялся Сэм.  
  
— Предлагаю трапезу в ресторане средиземноморской кухни, — поправил его Кроули.  
  
— Согласен. Особенно если за банкет плачу не я.  
  
Кроули не сомневался, что их исчезновения Дин и Кастиэль не заметили. А звёзды сияли по-прежнему ярко.


End file.
